


The Execution Of One Herald

by freshavocadosforfeetpics



Series: Deputy Rook Goes Off The Rails In The Worst (Best) Way Possible [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jacob Rook, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshavocadosforfeetpics/pseuds/freshavocadosforfeetpics
Summary: The infamous Herald of the North faces what he deserves at last. Recounts the last moments before Jacob faces his death, on his knees before the woman he loves.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Series: Deputy Rook Goes Off The Rails In The Worst (Best) Way Possible [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Execution Of One Herald

Jacob was many things but a coward was not one of them.

But there he kneeled, before the Deputy that he had come to know so well. He could feel the tears in his own eyes, see the waver in his hands and noticed the smugness marred into her beautiful features. Fear striked him hard and he fought the urge to close his eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to remember her like this, wondered if he should remember her for all the good times they shared together, but then again, it would probably just make this hurt more. Jacob once wondered if he would ever deserve peace and he could see the answer now.

"So that's it huh?" It was a weak confirmation, the smile on his face was weak, his body shook with weakness, weak, weak, weak. 

Rook does nothing but laugh. He knew she felt no sympathy, knew she was dying to pull the trigger. "You talked a lot of shit for someone so slow, you must be getting old."

"You're so fucking funny, you know that?" The sarcasm leaving his mouth was heavy. Jacob grumbles before nodding his head towards the weapon. "Get on with it, go revel in your victory, boast your triumph to them."

They both knew who they were, could hear their laughs from here. 

"Oh I plan to. There will never be a time that I won't brag about this to anyone who's listening. I can't wait to tell Nick and Kim, Sharky, Joey and you can bet your damn ass I'm gonna tell Staci."

"Well come on then, do it. Do it." He glinted a smile that was pretty much just teeth. "Do it puss-"

Rook pulled the trigger multiple times, like an unnecessary amount of times. The objects flew the short length quickly and the impact was painful.

Brilliant blues, greens, purples and yellows splattered all over Jacob and the dirt beneath him. 

"What have I said about swearing in front of the kids." Rook grins wolfishly at him as two little bodies erupted from within the pink flower fields. Almost unanimously they both barrelled into their father, achieving their objective of getting him to the ground. It quickly turned into a mess of paint staining the children's shirts.

"I AM VICTORIOUS! THIS IS SPARTA!" Rook yelled before tossing the paintball gun to the side, and launching herself into the fray, tickling her kids and 'accidentally' elbowing her husband in the gut. 

The children managed to escape the attack and scrambled away, giggling innocently, all peering eyes and striking red hair. A boy and a girl, twins, the best, and sometime worst aspects of Jacob and Rook. 

The girl, Evelyn, mostly just Evie, Rook. Every bit as mischievous and trouble-making as her mother but with her father's temper, a very very deadly mix.

The little boy, Jasper Rook was very much like his father, a bright and funny little boy, curious but protective. 

The children were very different in spite of their similarities but one thing they both agreed on was their love for nature and animals. Which made for some awkward situations, for example when Evie bought home a mutated raccoon or when Jasper rode a bear through the flower fields surrounding the cabin in which they lived happily.

It had been a tough life for Deputy Grace Rook and Jacob Rook nee Seed. But it was well known that it was worth the peace they had.

Peace they revelled in during their times in the bunker and in the beginning of the new world.

Peace that didn't last forever.

One thing was for sure, when a Rook loses someone they love, Hell follows with them.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no way in hell I'm contributing any angst to this ship unless it ends happily, I swear on my honour :)


End file.
